Going Or Staying?
by Alexis Dawn
Summary: Olivia realizes she's in love with Elliot. It might be too late, but she has to decide if it's worth maybe losing her best friend. Will Elliot go to Kathy or realize what has been in front of him all along? Post Dependent.


**Title:** Going Or Staying?  
**Author:** Alexis  
**Email:** Freaked4music (aol)  
**Permission to archive:** Don't post my stories in other places.  
**Fandom(s):** Law & Order: Special Victims Unit  
**Genre: **Drama, Romance  
**Characters:** Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, Don Cragen, John Munch, Odafin Tutuola, Casey Novak, Kathy Stabler, Melinda Warner.

**Pairing:** Elliot & Olivia, John & Casey, Fin & Melinda  
**Rating:** Teen

**Status**: In Progress  
**Summary:** Olivia realizes she's in love with Elliot. It might be too late, but she has to decide if it's worth maybe losing her best friend. Will Elliot go to Kathy or realize what has been in front of him all along? Post Dependent.

**Warnings:** Deals with cheating, cursing and some words from Munch…which is warning enough :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the show just the plot.  
**Notes: **This story takes place after the episode "Dependent" from season 8. This story was changed from an Elliot & Kathy pairing to a Elliot & Olivia pairing. I am a definite EO shipper.

It was an eerily quiet day at the 1-6. Everyone was sitting around finishing there paper work. After the most recent case, where IAB accused a cop of their own force for killing a kid, everyone has been in their own thoughts. For one, Olivia Benson, the case affected her the most. You see the cop that was allegedly accused but -finally- found innocent was none other then her partner, her best friend, and her long time secret crush, the one man that made her go weak at the knees. Elliot Stabler. They have been partners for the last eight and a half years. In those years she has seen him cry, laugh and be at his most temperamental. He was married and had four children when she had first met him but now he is a single, good looking cop. Olivia knew something was wrong with him last night. She saved his ass from being put in jail and all he did was give her a nod and left.

Olivia Benson had walked into the precient in the morning to find her partner Elliot Stabler was already there. She noticed a very different expression on his face. He seemed...happy like someone just fixed his entire world for him. Olivia went to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup of coffee knowing it was not made by Munch. He was in court that morning testifying about a case he had. Olivia sat down at her desk sipping the warm coffee, she took off her jacket and flung it around the back of her, then proceeded to sit down.

"Elliot" Olivia had said.

"Yeah Liv" Elliot said using his nick name for her.

"Where did you disappear to last night after court? I was going to talk to you"

"Oh" was the only reply that came out of Elliot Stabler's mouth. "I went to talk to Kathy. I asked her to come home"

"Oh...okay," was the only words that could come out of Olivia's mouth. She tried not to look hurt, but she had really loved her partner and it hurt her when she found out about his and Kathy's divorce. She could not believe that anyone would give up someone like Elliot. He was sweet, sexy and charming. He was dedicated to his job, friends but most importantly his family. She knew there was nothing he would not do for them.

"Kathy said I can come back home. I was so happy when she said that. Isn't that great? I get to go back home with my kids and the woman I love!" Elliot exclaimed.

Olivia by now was almost in tears. You see, only Olivia's best friend Casey knew about her feelings for her partner of 8, almost 9 years. "That's great El. I am very happy for you." What Olivia did not know was that her best friend Casey was standing behind her listening to this whole scene take place. Casey Novak is the current ADA for the precinct.

Casey noticed tears in Olivia's eyes and quickly said something, "Olivia lets get you out of here now." Olivia nodded not trusting her voice, afraid she might start crying at that very moment.

"Olivia what's wrong?" Elliot asked her.

"She and I just need to talk Elliot" Casey said as she led Olivia out of the room as the wondering eyes followed them till they could no longer see.


End file.
